


Soft Hair

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An awkward and hilarious conversation between Harry and Ron, Humor, M/M, Mortified Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: One night at the Burrow, Ron wonders how soft her hair is and Harry blurts out something shocking.





	Soft Hair

 

 

Ron flopped on his bed with a wistful sigh. Harry turned on his side on the camp bed they always set up for him when he was staying at the Burrow. He gave Ron a curious look.

“I wonder if her hair is soft?” Ron asked, looking a little dreamy.

“Who?” Harry wondered. They'd just finished their Sixth Year and weren't planning to go back for their Seventh, and based on the events of the year, Harry had a strong suspicion that he knew exactly who Ron was referring to.

Sure enough: “Hermione,” Ron said, her name rolling off his tongue with another wistful sigh.

“Draco has really soft hair,” Harry said, seemingly apropos of nothing.

Ron frowned and shifted to give Harry a questioning look. “And how do you know that?”

“Well, I petted it when, er, nevermind!” Harry blushed and turned around to face the wall.

Ron sat up abruptly and  _peered_ at his best friend. “When you what???”

“Nevermind nevermind!” Harry cried out insistently.

“Mate...?” Ron murmured, sounding hurt.

“Alright fine,” Harry grumbled, find this slightly less embarrassing while he was looking at the wall. “So I sort of cornered him to apologize for nearly killing him, and, well, he, er, he... askedforablowjob, andIsaidyes, andthenhegavemeoneinreturn. And so that's how I know how soft his hair is.”

Ron was silent from shock for a moment before he snorted in amusement. “Well at least you've had one, which is more than I can say.”

Harry blew out a sigh of relief. “Goodnight Ron.”

“G'night Harry.”

All was silent for a moment, and then: “So what was it like?”

Harry chuckled because he had been dead certain that was coming. He decided to wind Ron up. “Good. I liked it. It was sort of hot and heavy in my mouth and I accidentally choked on it a couple of times, but then he squirted and it wasn't all that bad, sort of salty, so–”

“Nevermind nevermind, forget I asked!!!” Ron wailed in horror. 

Snickering, Harry got comfortable and went to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol ^_^


End file.
